Tequila Girl
by twitchytwain
Summary: AU/AH: The drummer for Southern Sinners lives hard and parties even harder. Jasper likes his women like he likes his liquor, hot and fast. Leah Clearwater might just be the one to break his rule.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Tequila Girl**

**Pairing**: Leah Clearwater and Jasper Whitlock

**Synopsis**: The drummer for Southern Sinners lives hard and parties even harder. Jasper likes his hook-ups like he likes his drinks, hot and fast. Leah Clearwater might just be the one to break his rule. She tells it how it is and her blunt honesty is sure to get the best of him.

**Rating**: (T-M) Mild language and sex

-oOo-

**TAKE LIFE WITH A GRAIN OF SALT**

-oOo-

"What's this?" Leah asks, her big brown eyes peering at him over the rim of her glass. She's been sitting at the bar and ordering wine after wine until her head started swimming from the liquor. She narrows her eyes to get a better look at him because the liquor has clouded her eyesight. He's a dirty-blond, she thinks, screwing her eyes and somewhat attractive with honeyed brown eyes and a cleft chin.

"That's my room key, sweetheart" he says, chin lifted and confident.

"It might have escaped your attention but I'm not a hooker" Leah clarifies, very slowly so that he can catch each and every syllable. His southern drawl doesn't escape her but she's not in the mood tonight. She can hear the hiss of a roulette wheel from a distance, the clank of coins from a slot machine but the tourists are ever present. This is Las Vegas, the city that never sleeps, she thinks with a sigh as she takes another sip of chardonnay.

"Oh I never buy sex, gorgeous" he drawls and Leah rolls her eyes because she knows his type all too well. He smells of sex and money, like he's just wrestled with both up in his suite and in Vegas that meant sex with hookers.

"Here's my offer, we'll go up to my room and have a bit of fun. In the morning, you can tell your friends all about it" he says signalling for the barman.

"And why would I do that?" she frowns, pursing her lips at him.

"You don't know who I am?" he raises his eyebrows, a flicker of concern in his gorgeous eyes "I'm fucking Jasper from Southern Sinners, sweetheart"

"Listen Jasper from Southern Sinners, "she makes air quotes with her fingers at the words Southern Sinners" You're trying too hard to be an Alpha and it's not really working for me"

"I'm sure the cocky thing usually works but you're coming off as a pig" she explains, a mock smile teasing her lips before she orders tequila from the barman.

"What's your name?" Jasper asks, his eyes locking to her lips. He likes their shape and the way they move and she cusses him out.

"My name is sweetheart" her face is blank as she replies, her hand reaching for a shot from the couple set down by the bartender.

"Why are you blocking sweetheart?" Jasper asks, picking up his own glass. He takes a whiff from the tequila before picking up the salt "I can give you an evening you won't soon forget"

"It's not you, it's me" Leah shrugs her shoulder, casting him a quick glance, "Because guess what, I come equipped with a brain. "She smiles, sprinkling salt on her wrist.

"That's tragic cause you don't need one, sweetheart" Jasper's eyes linger on the delicate skin of her wrist, heart throbbing against his chest as his mind wanders to the things he wants o do to her.

"Which finger would you like?" she smiles, cheeks flushing as she gives him a sidelong glance. He doesn't seem to mind the rejection; in fact Jasper seems to thrive on it. He lifts his tequila shot and winks at her, bashfully, "Let me rock your world" he says with a sheepish smile before throwing it down his throat.

"How do they resist you?" Leah chuckles and rolls her eyes because she cannot believe that men like him exist but then she remembers that she is in Vegas and in Sin City anything is possible.

"The accent does nothing for you?" Jasper asks, bewildered at her reaction and Leah flips her shaggy hair back, fingering the bangs from her eyes.

"Zero"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Easy is boring" she wets her lips with the shot then tilts her head back to take down the whole thing. Her face creases into a grimace and she coughs back the burn but she lifts her finger to signal for another shot.

"I get it, you're playing hard to get" Jasper grins watching her.

"You're so astute!" she chuckles, rolling her eyes as she takes another sip at her wine.

"You have a pretty laugh. You should laugh more often" Jasper says, motioning the bartender for two more shots and another glass of wine.

"I get why you're sceptical" he says adjusting the army tags around his neck "You want to be wanted because you've spend your whole life behind the scenes but you're sceptical when someone does want you" he drawls, scooting closer to her, "But no one puts you in a corner"

"Did you seriously just reference Dirty Dancing?" she lifts an eyebrow and shakes her head.

"Don't interrupt my monologue, sweetheart"

"Okay, let's go" Leah suddenly says as the barman arrives with more tequila shots.

"What?"He asks, perplexed at her sudden change of heart.

"Let's go up to you suite" she says matter of factly, tipping her head back as she takes her last shot. It burns but it's a nice burn, it's a burn that promises an eventful night.

"Really?"Jasper asks, simpering as he leans back in his barstool.

"What's the matter, I thought you were a smooth talking Lothario" Leach challenges him and gathers her purse, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She's ready and she wants him now, "Let's go" she says because she's thinking why not, she's in Vegas and what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Right?

"Fine, let's go" Jasper drawls, offering her his arm as he lurches up to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**TAKE A GAMBLE**

-oOo-

Rachel's going to kill her.

Her best friend is going to kill her because Leah is breaking every rule the two had drawn up prior to coming to Vegas. No play without pay. It's simple and she's already going off tangent. They've been in Vegas for a few weeks as part of their tour because business was slow in New York. Vegas is supposed to be in and out, a quick buck while they work through an agency because its next to impossible to work as an independent escort in Sin City.

She rakes a hand through her hair with one hand while the other holds the rock star's hand. She laughs at her impetuosity but shrugs it off as an impulse to prove something to herself, that she still has a choice. It's not like she hates what she does, it's a job like any other profession and it's got its good days and bad days just like any other profession. There are days however when she feels like freewill is stripped away from her all for the sake of money. Those are the bad days when clients seem to merge together in one writhing orgy of freckled flesh. They leave her dirty and anxious, desperate enough for a bottle of champagne and a few lines of coke. Leah shakes her head to shake off the nightmares screaming inside her head and smiles across at him.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Jasper asks, as if he can feel her nerves. He coasts his fingertips down her bare back, her back muscles contracting under his touch. When his hand cups her buttocks and crinkles the sequins of her black mini dress, Leah smirks.

"And miss fucking a rock star?" she grins, bumping her shoulder against his "Now, why would I do that?" she chuckles, pushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear but he catches her off guard with his next move. He grabs her wrists and pulls her closer until his breath fans the side of her neck. The smell of Marlboro cigarettes mingled with whiskey and tequila overwhelms her senses and she bites her lip as a rage of fire travels up her spine.

"Christ, you got me hot already" Jasper murmurs and the sound tugs at her nipples, tightening them.

"I can't wait to have to have you on top of me" she breaths trying to steady herself by placing her palms against his chest. She's not quite sure when they went from playful to sinful but she doesn't mind playing along. This is her night off and she's making the rules, she's choosing the guy.

"And here I thought you'd wanna be on driver's seat" he teases her right back, his thumb tracing the base of her neck, teasing her the plunging neckline of her dress.

"Not tonight. Tonight I wanna be your bottom bitch" she leans in closer to him, watching his reaction through a fringe of long black lashes.

"Yes mam"

-oOo-

They cross the casino floor, past the dice pit with glittering red dices scuttling across a green felt and dive into the blackjack pit before she eyes the row of VIP elevators across the casino. Blowing strands of hair away from her brow, her eyes dart up to the hotel cameras capturing their every move. She doesn't like the Bellagio because as polished as it is, they have harsh policies against escorts found idling around the Baccarat Bar. She prefers the MGM with its lenient security and its big sprawling beds because they understand business. The client comes first, so to speak.

They press past the confetti patterned carpet in the lobby and tumble inside a velvet padded elevator, giggling and giddy from alcohol. When they finally reach the penthouse floor, Leah drapes her arms around his waist as he slides his metallic key card in the door. Once they dive inside the suite, her eyes travel around the room from the crystal chandelier looming above them to the gold drapes lining one side of the space. The suite's purple rug is speckled with gold confetti and there are ashtrays chock full of ash and cigarette butts even though it's a non smoking room. Leah can tell that the cleaning staff hasn't been in the room for at least two days, probably because he hasn't allowed them. Her eyes drift to the bottle of peach Ciroc nestled inside an ice bucket.

Jasper jerks his head and signals to the vodka but she shakes her head and chuckles, "I'm more of a tequila girl"

"Then tequila it is," he walks to the mahogany bar on one side of the room and plucks out a bottle of Gran patron platinum. "You still haven't told me your name?" he says, glancing back at her over his shoulder.

"Why're you so obsessed with knowing my name?" she raises an eyebrow, watching as he pours the tequila into two shot glasses before taking out slices of lemon from his bar fridge.

"No lemon" she instructs him as she tosses her purse on the couch.

"No lemon?" he asks, turning around to face her.

"No lemon" Leah smooths her palms against the smooth wood of the bar," In Mexico people drink tequila straight but since you don't have big cojones I'll be gentle and give you the option of a chaser"

He chuckles, clearly amused with her, "And what do you suggest I chase it with"

"A little blood, Sangrita"

"Well, since I don't have any sangrita, its gonna have to be neat shots" he smiles, handing her a shot. She observes as he tilts his head back to take his shot. It quick and smooth and when he drains his glass, he grits his teeth and slams the glass on the counter.

"Look at you growing balls, I'm impressed" Leah smiles to herself, her eyes wandering to his wet lips and his dimpled chin. She touches the rim of the glass to her lips, her eyes locked with his now before knocking her head back to drain it. They go at it for a while, this drinking game to see who can tap out first and as they begin to drain the bottle; Leah knows it's now or never. She uncrosses her legs, allowing his eyes to linger on the sweet spot between her thighs before she places her glass on the table next to her. Jasper swallows as she gets down on all fours to crawl toward him. The rug doesn't scrape her knees like she had expected it to and a thrill of excitement surges through her the closer she gets to him.

"What's you name?" he asks again when she finally reaches him and Leah pauses to spread his legs even wider apart ensuing in a groan from him.

"I'll be whoever you want me to be" she whispers stroking the front of thighs, keenly aware of the pressure between his thighs. When she glances up at him, she sees his eyes are glazed with lust and as much as she wants to prolong this thing between them, her desire for him is just as great.

"This is a zipless fuck, pure and primal" she insists, wetting her lower lips with her tongue. Jasper reaches behind and cups the nape of her neck, urging her to look up at him. "Your potty mouth's got me as hard as a rock" he murmurs, making every cell on her body tingle.

"Well you _do _rock hard" Lean manages a husky reply through her fog of lust, "Out on that stage, all sweaty and dirty"

"And filthy, don't forget filthy" he says, fisting her hair in both hands as she crawls over his body to straddle him.

"Sinfully filthy" Leah asserts, pulling his white tee-shirt over his head. She dips her head to flick her tongue over his pierced nipples, teeth grazing and nipping while her nails scrape the length of the cross tattoo running down his torso. He tastes like salt and whisky with a distant scent of smoked wood and she likes it. It's not to say that his scent is new because she has smelled and tasted plenty of men during her three years as an escort but the concoction of scents coming from him leaves her delirious. Jasper smells like a rock star.

"I swear you could do this professionally" his voice pulls her out of her daydream and back into the suite where her focus shifts from his nipples to his torso. Her cheeks flush red as she glances up at him.

"Look at you, blushing like a mail-order bride." He teases, tucking a hair behind her ear before picking her up and winding her legs around his hips. Leah cannot help but laugh and scream as he tosses her on the sprawling bed before pinning her wrists against the mattress.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asks again, his brows furrowed as he looks intently at her. The intensity in him makes her shift as her pulse hastens. This is all fun and games, she tells herself as she struggles to break free from his hold.

"I'll be whoever you want me to be" she licks her lips, pulling in a sharp breath.

"Tell me your name" Jasper hisses between clenched teeth, his grasp tightening around her wrists.

"Why?"

"Because just for tonight, I wanna fuck you like I own you and I cant own you if I don't know who you are" his eyes lock to hers making her heart weak.

"Knowing my name doesn't mean you know who I am" she breaths as he begins to loosen his hold on her. She watches as his blonde head dips further down her body, his eyes relishing her sleek and tanned body. Leah clenches her eyes shut, unable to tame the burning lust burning through her as his fingers trail her skin. He cannot own her because nobody owns her and nobody ever will.

"I know, but it's a start" His breath feathers across her quivering abdomen as he fingers her lace panties, hooking her right leg over his shoulder.

"What's your name, darlin?" he murmurs as he kisses the inside of her thigh, his eyes fixed on hers. With her fingers tangled in his hair, Leah rocks her hips up against him, mind reeling and her breath stuttering.

"Anna" she moans as Jasper palms her buttocks, burying his face between her thighs.

-oOo-

When he shifts in his bed, the light stings his eyes from the open drapes. For a moment he cannot remember why the drapes would be open and then he recalls pressing her against the window as he took her from behind.

He shuts his eyes again, thinking back to the day before. Jasper had lunched at Lavo where confetti poured from the roof like rain in Seattle. He'd spent the better part of his afternoon with the rest of the band and some models whose names he can't remember. That was before Bella; Edward's girlfriend had the bright idea to dine at Sinatra which is a complete snooze fest. Jasper had elected to jump ship at that point and head back to his suite.

Now he's here, with her.

She shifts besides him, burying her bare ass against his crotch making him moan, "Morning, June-bug" Jasper stroked her arm, trailing his fingers to her shoulder blades and down the ladder of her spine. She feels warm against him and his eyes linger on the tribal tattoo on her right shoulder. When her back muscles move against his touch, he knows that she's awake.

"You were fucking fantastic last night" he whispers into her ear, its shell warm beneath his lips.

"I know. Best fuck of your life, right?" she croaks back before she clears her throat. Jasper says nothing as she rises to her feet and rubs her eyes with the heels of her hands. She looks good without make-up, he thinks with a sleepy smile on his face.

"You're fucking gorgeous, sweetheart" he smiles, watching her stretch, long limbs sleek and dark in the sunlit room. She tosses her head back and runs her fingers through her shaggy tangled hair. At this moment Jasper is pretty sure that she is the sexiest thing he has ever seen with her dark defiant eyes and suddenly he wants to plunge his hands into her hair and kiss her until she's red and raw.

"Hey, you wanna head out to Simon for a pajama brunch?" he asks when he sees her grabbing her dress and head into the bathroom.

"I'm sure a rock god like you has plenty of options" she calls as she disappears behind the cold marble space and Jasper flinches.

"Rock is not who I am, its what I do" he replies grimly, scrambling to his feet so that he can follow her to the restroom. He leans against the frame, watching her as she splashes cold water on her face. She's not taking a shower, he thinks because she cant wait to get out of his suite.

"Well, that's different" she raises her brow and squints at him, "usually you people profess about how rock defines you and shit"

"I'm special, darlin"

"Kudos to you" one corner of her lips lifts into a smirk and Jasper crosses his arms against his chest.

"Indulge me, spend the day with me"

"I have things to do and dragons to slay" she watches him from the mirror and gathers her hair into a ponytail before fishing her purse again for a nude shade of lipstick.

"I got a dragon you can slay right here" he says, hooking a thumb into the waistband of his white briefs.

"I don't think he has any fire left in him" she doesn't bother to look at him as she scoffs and his pain laugh makes him wince. Jasper doesn't understand why he is reacting to her the way he's reacting to her. He's had a parade of women rushing through his suite like an Independence Day parade and yet she makes him want to keep her, at least for another session at least. Maybe it's because she's not typical Vegas, no big blonde hair and plastic boobs, she's dark and sexy and he loves how different she is.

"You could blow the spark right back in him" he coaxes her, pursing his lips in an attempt to seduce her.

"Please, Anna I want you to stay"

"I'll take a rain check" she finally replies before brushing past him.

"Glad I could help with your bucket list" Jasper growls, swallowing the knot in his throat. He follows her back into the bedroom where she's sliding her feet into a pair of strappy sandals.

"Don't presume to know me cause you don't" her eyes dart up swiftly as she shrugs a shoulder and he sucks in a breath. Why the fuck is he behaving like this?

"Well, I do know you in the biblical sense" he scoffs, his gaze devouring her long toned legs.

"Tell you what, when you start expanding your vocabulary beyond darling and sweetheart, then I'll stay"

"How about Anna, sexy intoxicating Anna?" he calls as she steps out of his suite.

"Enjoy your stay in Vegas, Jasper"

"Do come again!" he spits back, swallowing the tightness in his scratchy throat.

-oOo-

Vegas is as hot as the hinges of hell.

Jasper rolls his shoulders to ease the knots in his neck. He knows that its not the cushy silk pillows at the Bellagio that are causing his anxiety but rather the pressure of working on a new album. He hasn't been able to come up with new material for weeks and as the band's head songwriter, the stress is starting to get to him. Las Vegas is supposed to be his outlet because sex and rock n roll never failed to inspire him but after two weeks in Vegas he's still struggling to find motivation.

What he needs is a muse and he's been trailing websites to find one among the myriad of escorts in Vegas.

"Is Eddie still crashing?"

"Dude, do you know how many whisky shots we downed last night? It wasn't pretty!"

"Whiskey shots at Sinatra, you don't say"

"Dude, we took the party to Marquee nightclub! It was killing"

"You missed out"

"You got lost last night?" Emmett mumbles, pulling a strawberry sucker out of his mouth and gives him a wink.

"You could say that I needed a sleeping pill" Jasper twirls chopsticks between his fingers before slapping them against the table like he's drumming a beat.

"Yeah, you got to love Sin City and its pricey sleeping pills" the big guy chuckles before swiping a hand through his short hair. They're sitting outside a Tiki bar watching a bunch of sun worshipers who are taking a break from shopping and stalking the casinos. He thinks about hitting the blackjack tables tonight and maybe a bit of drinking at Hakkasan or Tao followed by his nightly ritual of trailing for sex on the web. Who is he kidding, Vegas is dead to him. He's just a zombie drifting from the casinos to the restaurants and clubs on the strip but Jasper Whitlock is dead and none of these VIP call girls swarming around Vegas can wake him up. Nobody can wake him up like she had. He heaves a sigh and shakes his head as he his beer bottle.

"Was she any good?" Emmett waggles his eyebrows, a grin spread across his lips.

"The best" Jasper winks before taking a pull from his beer.

.


End file.
